Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a medical imaging technique used to visualize the internal structure of human systems. MR images are formed through measuring the magnetization alignment of internal tissues and converting these magnetic fields to human-readable images, or other subject images. Unlike standard computed tomography (CT) scans that require dangerous ionizing radiation, MRI scans are harmless to the patient and offer enhanced contrast resolution.
Current MRI scans can take over two hours to complete. Since MRI machines cost hundreds of thousands of dollars, and staffing MRI centers can be expensive, any reduction in scan time will result in substantial savings as well as other related benefits. Furthermore, any improvement in image resolution without increasing scan time is similarly beneficial, as images with improved resolution better aid radiologists in diagnosing illnesses and injuries. The embodiments of the invention disclosed allow MRI technicians to generate standard quality images in less time, or alternatively to generate superior images in the same amount of time.
Interferometry refers to a class of techniques that superimpose electromagnetic waves together to obtain meaningful information from those waves. In radio astronomy, for instance, an array of telescopes act together as an interferometer to obtain higher quality images than would be available using only a single telescope. Direct application of spatial interferometry for nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) and MRI has been rejected as impossible, however, due to the extreme distances (tens of thousands of miles) between receiver elements that would be necessary.
What has emerged is the need for a MRI image reconstruction technique that offers both computational efficiency and accuracy.